Reminiscent of the Past
This is a fanfiction centered around my OC, Fury, and his past. Its kinda one of my first fanfictions, but I've had some practice writing short fiction and ect.. ANYWAYS! Hope you guys like it ;3; Notes: -This story will indefinitely have violence scenes that would probably land it in the PG 13 department - Chapters may take awhile -Fury's story line can be a bit heavy.. you've been warned -This was created by Cleo Kress Chapter 1: Brotherhood It was a warm summer day in June, perhaps.. perhaps too warm. Thankfully the wind would occasionally breeze by my fur. It was probably a disadvantage to have black fur in the summertime because of the unbearable heat that came with it. At the moment though, roasting didn't seem like a bad idea considering Shatra's koto practice sounded worse than when my mother scrapes her nails along a board to sharpen them. Sighing in frustration, Shatra nearly chucked the koto accost the meadow. "I don't get it, theres no point in trying if there is nothing there worth trying for!" He huffed. I didn't know it, but a smirk crawled up my muzzle as I sat up from the tree I was resting on and went to go retrieve the koto. "Not everything comes on a silver platter, You'll have to earn this sort of skill." I said as I bent down to pick up the oak koto. There was really no damage to the instrument, but there were grass stains and chunks of dirt in the carvings. Shatra sighed again and glared at me. "Yeah, I can't wait so see you make me look bad, Fury." Strutting back to Shatra, I sat down next to him in the soft grass and arched an eye brow. "Look bad? Why ever would I do that to my best friend? Your like a brother to me." It was the simple truth, really. My mother had problems with birthing a child from the start, and that lead to even greater problems considering her husband was chief of the Uuna Clan. My father had to have a successor, or his blood line would forfeit the clan and someone else would take his place. Funny how it is that I ended up being a miracle child, but sadly had no siblings. After struming a simple tune on the koto, and teaching Shatra a few pointers, we both packed up to leave the meadow. As we headed back to the clan's village, the sun set in the horizon and the green leaves the crowned the trees almost looked as if they went up in flames. The peace and tranquility was surreal, but I knew that wasn't going to last very long. "I wonder.. What kind of mark Lila will get?" I twitched and reined in my emotions for her to answer the question without stuttering like an idiot. "Perhaps it will be a Sai." Shatra's face quickly twisted into a smile that looked as if it could burst. "She's too sissy for a Sai, I say a lotus flower would be her forte." He replyed. In our clan, when a member reached their adulthood, they were given a mark. I still can't figure out what the big fuss is over these marks. There was a long pause between us, so long I started to study Shatra's face. Maybe I could figure out what's going on in his head by reading his facial expressions. I had no such luck though, since he sported a stone mask that could hide away anything. Then suddenly out of the blue, Shatra turned and startled me with his sudden energy. "Fury, your going to be marked soon too! That means that your going to inherit the clan soon.." "Yes, what of it?" I replied back, in a confused manor. Why is he telling me this? I already ''knew ''that.. Shatra's face portrayed a deep sadness, and it was almost like he was radiating it. "Please, lead the clan to a new age. Do better than your Father has." At the time I didn't quight understand why Shatra mentioned that to me, but now that over 200 years has passed me by, I would have done anything to go back and done things differently. I gazed at the trees as the sun set in the horizon, ah.. What a curse immortality is indeed. Of late, old memories that I buried down deep have been resurfacing, and they seem to bring more pain than they did when I had experienced them. I felt as if there was a huge void in my heart, and there was nothing in the world that could ever patch it up again... but wait, there was. Suddenly something jumped me from behind and sent my body crashing to the ground. My first reaction was to pull out one of my katanas and face my foe, but I immediately recognized the giggle of my own daughter. How ironic it was that she materialized here just as I thought of her. I went limp and sighed a breath of relief. "Hiya!" Jazz said playfully, as she rolled off me and sat down "You looked depressed.. are you okay?" She asked in her own little way that warmed my stone heart. I signed back nothing but excuses, "I was just dazing off.. I'm sorry." I almost forgot what it was like to talk, considering my vow still stands.. The promise that I would never again speak as long as Shatra lives. (end of chapter) What ever did Shatra do to make Fury this way? Why and how is he Immortal? The answers will unfold in the next chapters to come... Category:Sad Category:Action Category:Mature Content Category:Fan Fiction